ShikamaruSensei
by FrozenShadowWolf
Summary: Based in the future. Shikamaru is now a jounin and has been assigned his team. Included is the Hokage's daughter, Uzumaki Miso.


_A\N- Once again I am starting a new story. This story is based in the future of Konoha. Madara has been defeated years ago and it's the beginning of a new generation of ninja. Many of the old ninja whom have Aided Naruto in the past are now Sensei's having their owns teams assigned to them. I'm just concentrating on one team at the moment. Other teams may come later on. _

**SHIKAMARU-SENSEI**

**CHAPTER 1- Introductions**

It was a warm sunny day and the clouds in the sky were floating lazily along, occasionally blocking out the sunlight, only to move and let the light once more cover the hidden village of Konoha. All seven faces carved on the Hokage Mountain seemed to be observing the village with a contempt look of satisfaction on their faces. The seventh and last head had a huge grin on his face as if mirroring the very same look on the Seventh Hokage, currently thinking about how his daughter was promoted to genin and will be assigned to her jounin today. And not just his daughter, but quite a few genin will be assigned to their jounin instructors, and hopefully his daughter will encourage her instructor to actually teach them something.

Meanwhile, on the top of Konoha's hospital roof, three genin and one jounin were watching the clouds, actually, it was the jounin who was cloud watching, the three genin were arguing amongst themselves. "So troublesome" said the jounin to himself as he turned his head away from the clouds, sat up straight on the bench that he was lying on, and watched his new subordinates with a lazy look on his face. As per tradition, there was one Kunoichi and two shinobi. All three were fighting.

The tallest of the three, Ketsueki Kamina, was one of the Ketsueki clan, a clan that was once without any specific village, and worked for the highest bidder, a remnant of the old days before Konoha. However, the sixth Hokage, recognizing their talent and potential, and fully aware of how weak Konoha had become due to the war with the Akatski, a group that he once belonged to as well, knew that Konoha would need all the help it could get. And they had a particular exotic bloodline, which even Orochimaru had tried and failed to steal. He would be a powerful Fighter, well balanced in Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu.

The second boy was Takashi Kohaku. Clanless, his mother moved to Konoha during the last Shinobi war, and married a shop owner. His mother, believed to originate from the country of water, died while giving birth to him, so he was brought up by his father, a merchant, and didn't have the luxury of learning Jutsu from his parents like the other kids. All he had was Taijutsu, above average, moderate Genjutsu, and wind element Ninjutsu. He was useless in any other type of Ninjutsu. Still, he was better off than Lee was; at least he had good chakra control. He could be quite an efficient ninja if he merged his Genjutsu with his taijutsu.

The last ninja was the most troublesome. Why did that Annoying guy make him his daughter's sensei? 'When I see the seventh again I'm going to really give him a taste of my mind.' She was clearly the most troublesome of the three. The fact that she was the Hokage's daughter was troublesome enough, but to train someone who was trained by the Hokage himself for halve their live, that's a task he wasn't looking forward to. Not to mention she has Hyuuga blood in her. True her Ninjutsu and Chakra was the highest of the three, but she had the weakest taijutsu and no Genjutsu at all. 'Definitely a Mini-Naruto.' Ability wise, she has the Byakugan and gentle fist style, with Kage Bunshin and fire elemental attacks. Not to mention the rumors that she can already summon Gamaichi, one of the largest Frog summons.

"Alright settle down now, no need to make this any more troublesome than it already is." All three stopped arguing and walked towards their new sensei. They lined up so that they stood shoulder to shoulder. "All right time to introduce ourselves, I suppose I should start to give you an idea of how to begin. I'm Nara Shikamaru; I'm one of the seventh Hokage's best friends, and currently the main strategist for Konoha. My goal in life is to Retire and spend the rest of my life with my wife and son in peace, of course, knowing my brother-in-laws, and my wife, that's nearly impossible. My hobbies are cloud watching and Shogi. I dislike immortal bastards that kill people close to me and think they are better than others. Kamina, your turn."

Kamina gulped and stepped a foot forward. "My name is Ketsueki Kamina. My goal in life is to prove that my clan is worthy of being one of the top clans in Konoha. I believe that people who discriminate against us, the Uchiha clan and the Aburame clan doesn't deserve to have a say in the politics of Konoha. I like the colour red and Training. I dislike people insulting my clan or using their parents position to bring another down." At the last part Kamina shot an angry look at the Girl, deciding that another fight would be too much trouble, Shikamaru pointed at Kohaku in order to prevent anything from occurring.

As Kamina stepped back, Kohaku stepped forward. "H-h-hello e-everyone. My name I-Is Kohaku. My L-Likes are well, um; I like a certain girl and T-the colour white. M-my goal in life is to C-confess to the g-girl of my dreams and to b-become a jounin. I hate p-people who insult woman and h-have no honour. Honour is the most I-important virtue to me." Kohaku stepped backwards, trying to not look at the oblivious girl at his side. Kamina rolled his eyes at how she was so ignorant to how love struck he was over her. The girl smiled and the enthusiasm almost bubbled off her as she moved forward to speak.

"Heya, I'm Uzumaki Miso. My father is the seventh and strongest Hokage. My mother is Uzumaki Hinata, the current Head of the Hyuuga clan, even though she no longer carries the name Hyuuga. I've got the Byakugan as well, and am the Heiress to both, the Hyuuga clan and Uzumaki clan. I love the colours orange and Black. I have two goals in life. First is to surpass my father, and the second is to create my own fighting style, my father did it, and I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye if I became a Hyuuga or Naruto clone. The thing I hate above all else is…" At this stage all the enthusiasm disappeared and she became scary. It looked like she was covered in darkness. Even Yamato couldn't pull that kind of face. "…Ramen." Everyone felt a shiver run down their spines. This chick really hated ramen. But can you blame her considering how much of it her father ate?

Shikamaru shivered and tried to reclaim control. Okay then squad, I think that's enough talking for now. We've just met so let's find a restaurant and get something to eat. "Can we have ramen Shikamaru-Sensei?" asked an innocent Kamina, if a boy like him could even look innocent, completely ignoring the look he got from Miso. "No, I think BBQ would be a better idea. I'll treat you all this time, but I won't treat you every single time, I saw how my sensei always looked at his empty wallet after each meal. I won't make the same mistakes." At this Kamina laughed. "I assume you had one of those Fat ninja in your group then." At this everyone gave Kamina a dark look. "Show some respect. The Akimichi clan is a noble and honorable clan, and they are very close to Sensei's clan." Kohaku suddenly realized that Miso had listened to his words as well and nodded in agreement, and felt a blush go up his face. Kamina sighed. "Sorry, Sorry. I can never remember their clan's name. I suppose that if I want others to treat my clan with respect, I should treat others as well. Sorry Sensei. I didn't mean to insult your friend."

Shikamaru just nodded. Kamina seemed to get so caught up in his words, that he doesn't realize what he is actually saying. Miso seems to be just like her father and nothing like her mother, yet with her own style as well. Kohaku seems to be just like Hinata used to be. Hopefully when he confesses it would be under better circumstances than when Hinata confessed to Naruto. At least he seemed to believe in Honour and had a goal that was realistic. He clearly seemed to want to prove himself even though he had almost zero talent with Ninjutsu. Maybe he could get Lee to give him a few training tips on Taijutsu. After all, he surpassed the late Gai-sensei years ago. With a bit of training, he could have a very powerful team. After all, he was already one of the ten strongest ninja in the village, and considering that at least five ninja in Konoha were Kage level, that's saying something. Shikamaru's thoughts slowly faded from thinking on how to improve his team and settled on how the rebuilt BBQ restaurant had the best windows to watch the clouds from.

A\N- Sorry for making the first chapter so short, But I just wanted to introduce you guys to the team. I'm sure you guys have already picked up hints about how Konoha has changed from the manga. If I add something in this Fanfiction, that changes in the manga, I apologize, but I think it is better if I go with my version. It's called Fanfiction for a reason. Please review, and if you think you know what Kamina's blood line is, please tell me. I want to see how many get it right. And no, it's not the Saringan. He has a brand new blood line that I've created. Miso cannot use the Rasengan yet, but she may learn it later. I will have Genjutsu in this Fanfiction as well. Please guess who the sixth Hokage is. I swear that he would be almost equal in strength to Naruto and you will meet him soon. I'm sure you have guessed whom Shikamaru has married. You will meet his son later as well. And Shikamaru is definitely stronger than in the anime and manga. I've come up with many new moves for him which you should see later. I think that covers most of the questions you would have originally asked, but please review anyway. Thank you. 


End file.
